Tastes of Summer
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Final year of High School had Kagome stressed out. She's often dreamt of going to DisneyWorld Parkland on vacation and InuYasha will make it come true - with an added treat for her. How will she react to his surprise? What's he so nervous about?


**Title:** **The Tastes of Summer**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Word Count:** 5000  
**Genre:** AU/AR, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Hentai, Comedy  
**Rating:** Salacious/Provocative –For Mature/Adult Readers only.  
**Warnings:** Hanyou luck abuse. Implied verbal fights. InuYasha's mouth. Smut. Grudges against a certain duck. If you like Kouga or Miroku then I suggest picking another story – they are not on my Likeable Characters List and if you hate Kikyou then also check elsewhere. She's the best friend to InuYasha in this one.

**A/N:** Written for Eternal Destiny's Can You Taste the Summer Contest.

**Summary:** Kagome has often dreamed of going to DisneyWorld Parkland for a vacation and InuYasha will make it come true with a added treat for her. How will she react to his surprise?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only. **ALSO** I do NOT own the engagement scene – that was inspired by the manga _Kare First Love_ by Miyasaka Kaho, Volume 10, Chapter 57, pages 02 – 16. Nor do I lay any claims to Disney beyond the fangirl adoration of many characters, the place in my story is a merging of several Disney locations I know of into one single unit. This will also include any and all characters, songs mentioned within the story. The concept of the 'Space Dome' should it hold any similarities to any real place within Disney is purely coincidental. Absolutely no copyright infringement is intended in any way.

-

-

**The Tastes of Summer**

**-**

**-  
**

It had been a very rough and stressful final term to the final year of high school for one 19 year-old raven-haired and blue-eyed girl of Japanese descent, Kagome Higurashi. She had been feeling like she was walking a razors-edge from all the stress she was having with her exams, interfering misguided friends, a curiously more-cuddly-than-usual boyfriend, and her family trying to pressure her into following in their footsteps she would often collapse in private and cry brokenly.

Which is why her same-age boyfriend, the silvery-haired, dog-eared Inu hanyou, InuYasha Takahashi, had secretly went and made arrangements for their summer vacation. He had everything completely paid for by their graduation day. He knew of her desire to go to Disneyworld Parkland as she had mentioned it on several occasions. He also had something incredibly special planned for Kagome during this vacation. Something that if all went according to plan – would be the greatest moment of their lives.

They would be away from everything, just the two of them. Away from the causes of their stresses: Family, misguided/interfering and often too nosey friends… _Feh!_ They had caused several very unpleasant incidents of misunderstanding that nearly result in perceived 'betrayals'. _Bastards_! Away from a certain lecherous buddy who too often ruined those hard for InuYasha to do romantic moments by popping up unwanted and having rank and disgusting sexual comments and remarks spill out from his mouth. _End result – Kagome runs away in tears and distress_. Away from the wolf-vomited-shit, Kouga Longs, who suddenly and much to vocally proclaimed Kagome as _His_ Woman all because she smiled, waved, and said 'hi' to him one fateful day. Even though the delusional freak knew that Kagome and InuYasha were together. He had been turned down and rejected by Kagome at every turn he tried. And had been told this many times over and over again by everyone – including InuYasha and Kagome.

'_Damn fucker had scared her so badly that day when he tore her car door off and tried to force himself on her! Glad he ended up in that maximum-security institute for mentally-unstable criminals. May he never be released! Keh! Fucker_!!'

In addition, of course, Kagome didn't fully understand that InuYasha was really only just getting help from his best friend, the Techie, Kikyou Himura. She was the one who was going to make it happen when they go to the Space Dome. With her talent it was going to be something Kagome would never forgot.

And so that leads into the Vacation…

-

Starting with what has occurred so far…

-

-

**Day One:**

On the plane, get seated in between the enormously overweight and sweaty/smelly man and the woman with the screaming toddler. Pounding headaches and intense nausea that no meds would help upon landing.

Fun.

Joy.

Rapture.

Head up to their room. First special treat for Kagome: a cake with 'A Lube Goo' on it awaiting her on the small dinette table. Wheeee. InuYasha was ticked to say the least.

Kagome puzzled and kept asking him about what lube goo.

-

-

**Day Three:**

Met Donald Duck for the first time. Children happily learned some 'new words' to say. Kagome furious and refusing to speak to InuYasha for the rest of the day.

InuYasha has feeling he's heard that voice somewhere before.

They decide to just sunbath in silence. Kagome gets revenge as InuYasha sleeps. Takes her bikini top off and places it on her boyfriend's chest strategically as he slumbers.*

-

-

**Day Five:**

InuYasha discovers his 'designer' tan. Has a swearing fit that last for four hours. Goes and tans to try and lessen the 'white boobs' display.

Kagome is very happy, forgiven InuYasha.

-

-

**Day Six:**

Met Donald Duck again.

Repeat Day Three - minus the tanning.

InuYasha definitely feels he recognizes the voice from before. Just can't place it.**

-

-

**Day Eight:**

InuYasha has his first romantic plan go into action.

They get dressed up and head over to the Lady's Diner for spaghetti under the stars and moon while a sexy voice sings about love.

Kagome is crying with happiness and radiating love. She questions for the singer's name. InuYasha tells her she'll find out in good time.

Sucking spaghetti into a sweet romantic kiss… Disney.

Reality: Spaghetti breaks in half. Whips Kagome in the eye and gets tangled in silvery hair.

Ending of the night.

Go back to room.

InuYasha holding ice pack to Kagome's eye while she gently eases spaghetti out of her love's hair.

-

-

**Day Nine:**

Another meeting with Donald Duck.

Repeat Day Three and Day Six.

Kagome makes unhappy realization. They are actually bonding. Kagome whimpers in fear.

They go and sunbathe some more.

-

-

**Day Eleven:**

Discover that for someone who can almost seem like they are flying when they travel at incredible speeds, make incredible jumps and falls, InuYasha can't handle rollercoasters.

Go back to room.

Nurse sick boyfriend back to health.

-

-

**Day Twelve:**

Find out Kagome is allergic to mice. Big time.

Buy allergy medication.

Go back to room.

-

-

**Day Thirteen:**

Understand that Allergy medicine reacts poorly to Kagome's system. She spends the night lifting her leg into the air as she falls back repeatedly while giggling madly.

Get new medicine.

Damn…

Great view of her panties while it lasted….

-

-

**Day fourteen:**

Next on InuYasha list of romantic things with Kagome: Ariel's Boat of Love Ride.

Again the mysterious male singer is singing tender love songs.

Kagome snuggles into InuYasha and gets more adventurous with her hands secretly. InuYasha is very surprised but i_VERY/i_ happy, uses his hand to gently tip girlfriend's back and up for a sweet romantic kiss.

Boat's guide-bar gets jammed by a freaking rock. Makes boat shudder then flips them up and into the water.

Meet Donald Duck upon emerging from water. Kagome's white T-shirt is see through.

Repeat Day… Never mind…

Go back to room to shower off funky water smell.

InuYasha convinced he's seen that blue sailor's cap _somewhere_ in his parent's home before.***

-

-

**Day Eighteen:**

Kagome in tears because InuYasha had been leaving early and not coming back until very late. Had told her to do some shopping and sight-seeing while he was away.

InuYasha tells her he isn't seeing another girl just had something to go and do and that it was for her he was doing it for.

Kagome wants him to tell her, he says he can't tell her just yet. Kagome goes into bedroom and cries herself into a dreamless sleep.

Tries to apologize many times through the door.

Tries to sleep on couch in room.

-

-

**Day Twenty:**

They have come to a truce for the moment. Go on rides, see some shows.

Meet Donald Duck…. Again….

Offers to buy Donald drinks after his shift is over.

-

-

**Day Twenty-Two:**

InuYasha and Donald Duck are now great friends much to Kagome's chagrin.

-

-

**Day Twenty-Four:**

Kagome sick in bed from bad food. Barely awake but hears what sounded like InuYasha talking to… Kikyou?

Kagome's heart breaks at what she thinks she hears. Them talking about a special moment and it will be the greatest memory…

Cries herself silently to sleep.

Believes this trip is so InuYasha can break up with her and be with Kikyou. Resigns herself to having her heart completely shattered.

-

-

**Day Twenty-Eight:**

Kagome has been oddly subdued lately and the sun-bright smiles not fully reaching her eyes.

Meet Donald Duck and this time talk about how sad Kagome has been. Donald suggests some exotic flowers and a romantic dinner for just the two of them.

InuYasha is thrilled with idea and promises to come back next day to have their usual swear-fest.

Takes Kagome out for a sweet Italian dinner with no spaghetti. Kagome gives a small smile that reaches her eyes.

-

-

-

**To Present…**

**-  
**

Okay, so I know that Kagome is upset with me but she won't say why. I've told her I'm not cheating on her and that I can't tell her yet what it is I have planned until the moment it happens. Kikyou had arrived finally and we have been setting up the Space Dome for the Event. I know that for a few days I haven't spent time with her like a boyfriend should, but it's all for her that I do this. Kikyou has been working so very hard with me on this one special Event. She's been listening to my heartache about Kagome's pain.

She's such an amazing friend. She's explained to me that Kagome is scared right now, scared that I'm going to leave her. That ain't anywhere near the fucking truth!! It makes me so pissed that I want to break down and tell my baby all about it… everything! From the start to the finish – but Kikyou advised me to be strong and just get Kagome into the Space Dome.

It took a lot but when I mentioned why I wanted the Space Dome exhibit to myself for the day the CEO of Disney was more than happy to help out. He had his best people working with Kikyou to make it perfect.

-

-

And yea, so the first month of the Vacation didn't work like I had thought it would. The little special moments getting all fucked up like that. First with the cake! Damnit Kagome I wish you wouldn't bring up the Lube Goo anymore! And that character, that Donald Duck! Feh! Honestly, it wasn't like it was all my fault! I was only protecting Kagome from that Duck!

So how was I supposed to know that Donald was given a schedule of places he had to be at and at certain times?

And _WHY_ does that fucking duck in that blue sailor outfit _ALWAYS_ pop up when I am about to give Kagome a soft romantic kiss that would make her swoon right off her feet?! I swear to everything I know this guy from somewhere! Just can't put my finger on it! The one great thing about this duck is the way he can string a line of swears together! I think we connected after he let loose with those impressive swears. Okay, fine!! Keh!! Alright! So I did scent him out so we'd cross paths again afterwards just so I could learn from him by engaging in some screaming, swearing matches.

It's been a month and a half now and everything is in place. I'm just waiting for Kikyou's call to get Kagome over to the Space Dome.

Kagome… she has the sweetest tan now. It really brings out her beautiful blue eyes.

The dress I have in my closet is going to be perfect! It's made of the softest silk ever. Lavender for the bodice. The short sleeves caress the shoulders and ripple around made of gauzy silk of a slightly darker lavender. The skirt falls to mid-calf and has several layers of darker progressing shades of lavender and can flair out when spun in a circle. The overall effect it looks like an Iris.**** Kikyou had it specially made for Kagome.

_FUCK YES_! Kikyou called - it's ready!

I check my pocket for the umpteenth time that day for the small box and smile like a moron when I feel it.

Now to get Kagome to get into the dress as I drop off the box to Kikyou….

-

-

-

-

A lavender dress-wearing Kagome enters the darkened room of the Space Dome first before her suit-wearing boyfriend enters and closed the door behind them. He was incredibly nervous about this moment and it was puzzling her greatly. And why did InuYasha have such an exquisite dress in his closet just for her? She was secretly frightened he was bringing her somewhere in order to break up with her. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest in her apprehension.

What she didn't realize was nearly similar thoughts were running through the silvery maned, dog-earred adorned head. What if she didn't feel the same way about him like he did for her? What if she was his girlfriend out of pity or worse… for humiliation of him? What if she just wanted his money even though she had her own… So many what if's…

"Inuyasha? It's really dark in here. I can't see anything," she whispered loudly with nervousness. She stumbled suddenly almost falling but her hanyou's strong arms quickly caught her and steadied her back on her feet.

Inuyasha mumbled an answer and Kagome smiled sweetly knowing instinctively he was blushing brightly in the pitch-blackness and most likely the soft pink skin inside his cute doggie ears were a vividly red-pink also.

"You wanted to know where I've been disappearing to for those days alone. Well, I've been coming here and getting this set up just for you. It will be able to say to you what I can't," he says as he nuzzles her exposed neck content to hold her close.

In a louder voice he says, "You've always love looking up at the night sky."

As if on cue, the darkness is gradually erased and the whole Dome is filled with the view of the night sky. Everywhere Kagome looked in wonder was stars, planets, moons, and the occasional shooting star. Looking down at her high-heel sandaled feet Kagome is joyful given the sense of being in outer space.

Something she always dreamt of.

The sounds of Disney love songs being sung by that same mysterious male only it doesn't sound like a recording… like it was being sung live… close by… close like beside… her…

Kagome turns her head slowly and sees in the light of the stars, moons and planets that the mystery singer with the beautiful voice has been all along her boyfriend InuYasha.

Milky ways and nebulas fill the Dome's room soft and sweet, immense and intense.

Kagome is completely taken aback by everything and her eyes start to get that glossy sheen that spoke of tears being formed. Her boyfriend had some hidden secrets and he wasn't doing something this amazing to just dump her for another. Her hands flutter to her mouth as she gasps at the vision of pure adoration, of undying and unconditional love before her.

InuYasha's golden eyes capture all the light and glow like the finest gold to grace the Kamis. His voice like the richest of chocolates surrounding her. Wrapping her up in the magic of their love. He sings to her and her alone three of the most powerful Disney love songs: Beauty and the Beast – how they first came to know each other. A Whole New World – what each feels the other does for them. And finally Can You Feel the Love Tonight – how she makes him, the restless warrior, realize he has found his peace… his home.

Then as the close up of the constellation of Canius Major fills the room a tiny shaft of bright white light is shone down from the ceiling and InuYasha goes slowly to his knees before his heart's love. Kagome is stunned, unable to move as a presence makes itself known from the ceiling. She turns her gaze up and watches a curious shape coming down to her face. A bright glint of light comes from the shape and her mind whispers 'diamond'. It comes to a gentle stop in front of her face and Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of the heart-shaped, diamond engagement ring.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi? Would you make me the happiest man on the planet, in the solar system, by becoming my beloved wife and my eternally cherished mate?"

-

-

-

-

The door to their room is flung open as a passionately kissing couple enters, one holding the other bridal style in his powerful arms. The raven-haired beauty never breaks from her lover's kisses and gropes around until she gets the door. She breathes against his lips to let her close the door before people make a scene. His response is to smirk and whip the "Do not Disturb" sign onto the outside handle before he lets her shut the door. Together they push the lock in.

Tender words of truest love is spoken in the softest of whispers. Spoken through the gentlest of touches and caresses.

InuYasha eases Kagome's feet back onto the floor letting her slide down his body, savouring her scent, her heat, her passion as their tongues curl and stroke the other. Tasting and drinking deeply of the other. Baring their souls for the other. InuYasha cups Kagome's face tenderly and moves the kiss into a caress. She whimpers in pleasure in his embrace. Kagome wraps her arm about his neck and about his back trying to draw him closer to her body.

She can feel the rigid length constricted by his clothing. She makes a unhappy needy noise in her throat as she starts to rub herself against him. She craves what he has hidden for herself.

InuYasha lets out a low rumbling growl of approval. The scent of his soon-to-be wife's arousal and her noises of needy-wanting increasing his own arousal ten-fold and he moves his arms and hands to the small of her back and the back of her head. Crushing her to him as he moves against her rubbing even as their lips met over and over again breaking away only to breathe before returning. Letting his length stroke her belly through their clothes.

Their hands move as one entity as they unbutton, unzip and unbuckle that which keeps their touches away from flesh. When the last article is dropped leaving only underwear on the two of them do they pull back from their kissing panting heavily.

-

-

Kagome smiles seductively up at her hanyou, touches his bottom lip with a finger tip. She traces his kissed-swollen lip and groans when he captures the finger in his mouth to suckle on the digit gently. His clawed hands cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her erecting nipples slowly drawing out another groan from Kagome. He starts to fondle her breasts tenderly being mindful of his deadly claws with her tender flesh. Kagome shifts her weight from foot to foot in her pleasure trying to create a friction between her legs at the apex where her panties are growing increasingly wet.

InuYasha let one of his hands drop to his boxers and slash them off exposing his hard erection for Kagome's touch, kiss, mouth, and willing wet body. Kagome is eager to take advantage of this latest exposure of his flesh and slowly goes down to her knees before him. Her lips and tongue marking her passage as she worships his chiseled body on her way to what she know will be her most addictive part of his body after his ears, eyes and lips.

InuYasha's head falls back as Kagome's mouth takes in all of his maleness and laves her tongue all around, in strong to butterfly soft strokes. She starts suckling on him like a popsicle and he moans out her name loudly. His eyes rolling up into his head as his mate-to-be sucks in varying pressures and soon starts bobbing up and down his shaft. She moans wantonly as his precum seeps out from the swollen head's slit and she eagerly swallows it down. InuYasha places one large hand on her head and helps her move up and down his shaft as filthy words of pleasure falls from his lips. When he feels himself coming close to climaxing he tenderly stops her with the words that he wants to cum inside her first before anywhere else.

Kagome places a few kisses to the twitching cock and the thick head, her eyes sparkling and dark with her desire and love for him. She stands back up and walks backwards until she nears the bed then sits down and lays back while beckoning her beloved with a finger.

InuYasha is quick to answer her siren call, striding to her swiftly before dropping to his knees before her and pulling off her panties. Those he toss aside and eases her legs apart before shuffling closer and bringing his talented tongue to her soaking core. His tongue is soon joined by his fingers as he alternated in between suckling her clit as he finger-fucked her to rubbing her clit and lapping at her slit like a puppy. Doing this he was able to bring her to the edge of pleasure before letting her drift back down but never going over the crest several times until he had her crying tears of need for release and begging him nonstop for release.

With a few more mouth and tongue kisses to her slick slit and hard clit, he crawled up her trembling, sensitive body. His hips being cradled tenderly between her legs and the beckoning heat of her slit calling to his cock. He stopped when he had the swollen tip of his member pressings to the slick wetness of her pussy. Not touching her slit entirely. A trembling from giving into his demon's urges to just plunge into her body he asked her if she really was sure she wanted to do this with him right now before they married. Kagome smiled through her tears of pleasure and told him she didn't want to wait another hour before becoming his mate. As she spoke to him he was slowly rubbing his member's head up and down her slit, gathering on it her honey. Coating his cock with her honey so as to enter her body more smoothly.

That was all the encouragement that he needed. He slowly began to sheath himself inside of Kagome's willing body. She whimpered in pain and pleasure as her virgin body stretched to accommodate her hanyou's impressive length within her. He reached her barrier and whispered his apologies before he took her mouth in a deep kiss as he sudden drove his cock into her fully. Burying himself to the hilt, making the breaking of her barrier fast. Kagome tensed up under him and clutched him tightly to her body as he tore through his thin barrier and whimpered into his mouth from the sudden burning, tear feel. He held still until Kagome no longer felt the stinging pain and was more used to the fill of him within her body. His breathing was ragged from the erotic feel of her so incredibly tight body around his cock, nearly strangling him.

He waited until she made the next move to let him know to start. When he felt her move her hips in a slow pump of his cock, he started to move. Slow, long strokes in and out of her body. Slow and steady easy strokes to let her get used to the movement. She mewled beneath him as she began moving her hips against his. Her legs coming up to wrap around his waist and to lock her ankles together behind his back. They moved in the ages old dance of lovers all throughout time.

Slowly and tenderly they moved in sync with the other.

Until Kagome pleaded with InuYasha to move harder, go deeper and to make her scream his name over and over and over….

InuYasha smirked cockily down at his beloved and whispered 'as you wish' before he moved harder and faster into Kagome. Their hips snapping together and the wet sounds of their love making sounding loudly in their room. Their grunts, groans, whimpers and moans all blending together to create more arousal within their heated blood. InuYasha curved his spine so he could hit deeper still inside of Kagome and make her cry out loudly in ecstasy. Each thrust into her hitting her G-spot and causing her to tightening even more on his surging cock.

Harder and harder.

Faster and faster.

They were now driving against the other, struggling to rise to the summit of the greatest of pleasures and to fall over into the ocean of ecstasy. Their love making growing more intense and more passionate with each cry for more they uttered, each snap of the hips against the other, each plunge of his cock into Kagome's dripping core. The blinding flashes of bright light was coming more and more before them and then as one, they both went over the edge.

InuYasha with one last deep thrust, he gripped Kagome tightly and quite possibly bruised her where they connected with his incredible power and depth within her body as his arched his back hard and released his seed into her body. Kagome's own body had snapped onto his cock like a steel trap and was undulating in its instinctive drive to milk every single drop of cum from her beloved's cock as it twitched and jerked and pumped out inside of her.

Completely breathless and feeling boneless, they slumped together holding they other tenderly and close. They panted and waited for heart rates and breathing to go back to normal. While they waited they gently caressed the other's hair, face, arms or back. Kagome's legs were still loosely wrapped around her hanyou's back.

Finally as they felt sleep sneak up on them, they looked into the eyes of the other and whispered, "I will always love you."

-

-

-

-

When they awoke the next morning, InuYasha kissed her engagement ring gently first whispering 'I love you, beloved' before he leaned over and kissed her lips. He gave her several soft and sweet kisses before pulling back and brushing her bangs away from her eyes. His own eyes dancing with his eternal love. Smiling lovingly up at him, Kagome pulled him back down for an even deeper kiss gradually opening her mouth to him.

"Now that is a good morning, beloved," Kagome murmured sweetly against his lips.

"Keh, I can make it even better if ya like me to," InuYasha replied cockily as he rubbed himself sensually against his fiancée letting her feel his arousal. Kagome purred in response to his actions and drew her body around his, her legs slipping around his waist even as he took her unspoken invitation and moved into position over her and opening herself for his smooth entry into her slick core. Complete and home - that is what they both felt everytime they became one. His movements always so tender and gentle such a contradiction to his normally rough and brash exterior persona. Full of his soul-deep love for the small woman beneath him, who completed him in ever way possible. He loved to look into Kagome's eyes as he moved inside her body. Watch the way her eyes would darken with her love. Watch as she became even more beautiful than he thought as he moved her towards her climaxed and crested over to fall into the throes of passion-filled ecstasy. The way she fit him so perfectly… as if she was born just for him and he was born just for her. How just by having her cumming can bring on his own climaxes.

They made love several more times before they finally left the bed (InuYasha discovered a pleasant surprise. Kagome didn't mind him making love to her from behind on their hands and knees). Had breakfast, then they showered together which ended up with them making love a couple more times. InuYasha used his demonic powers to lift Kagome up and down his rock hard, rigid shaft as they stood sideways to the shower's spray ensuring that her swollen clit was ground against his shaft and his body to give her intense pleasure as well until they finally couldn't hold back their climaxes anymore. Finally, they ventured out after donning new clothes. Opening the door, they were greeted by an excitedly happy Kikyou carrying her ever-present camcorder. Tucking Kagome against the curve of his body and smiling lovingly at her, InuYasha and Kikyou explained that they had this all planned out for a month and a half before her graduation just for her proposal to be perfect and just as close to her dreams as could be.

Kagome was flabbergasted and thrilled beyond words. She launched herself at Kikyou nearly knocking the older woman over as she cried and said 'thank you so very much'. InuYasha watched with a huge fang-bearing smile. His two favourite girls outside his family were becoming great friends and he was grateful. Kikyou said she had a few more days left before she headed back out so Kagome invited her to spend her remaining time with them.

-

-

So as the summer progressed, before Kikyou had to leave, they nurtured the powerful bonding seeds of everlasting friendship. They hung out many times, enjoying rides, taking in shows and Kikyou laughing at the normally Fate-cursed attempts of romance InuYasha tried. Kikyou promised to cut them several copies of the movies she made. Seeing that Donald Duck made a regular appearance to engage InuYasha in their swearing matches. It still annoyed Kagome greatly but she accepted it just like she accepted everything about InuYasha.

Before she entered the taxi for the airport, she took one of their hands (InuYasha left and Kagome's right) to create a cup from the two hands and placed a small wrapped package into the bowl of their cupped hands. Smiling beautifully, she told them it was the video of the Proposal and that they would want this to see again.

-

-

After Kikyou had left for home, InuYasha and Kagome enjoyed the remaining few weeks of their vacation to explore each other's bodies, to create their own special 'music'. To make love in its fullest definition. To take walks along the beaches or just to take in the sights of DisneyWorld Parkland or to simply just enjoy the other's company in their room together while watching a movie. Stopping ever so often to indulge in tender kissing or to have InuYasha sing songs of his heart softly to his beloved either in public or in the privacy of their room.

-

-

Moreover, they knew, standing together watching the glorious display of the setting sun, that they could face and take on whatever future that may come their way.

-

-

-

End Notes:

* From a commerical.

** Reference to my entry for LJ Comm IYHedonism with implied Sesshoumaru/Donald Duck pairing

*** Another reference to my IYHed Entry

**** The dress is from the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Hermione's dress for the dance. I am rather partial to the gentle beauty of the dress. YOu can see it here: http: // www. darkmark. com/ forum/ uploads/ 1140645809/ gallery_10560_107_45461. jpg (remove spaces)


End file.
